Saving Mabel
by Boolia
Summary: A summer after Mabel dies, Dipper still mourns for her. He then finds Blendin Blendin's time machine. He uses it to go back to the time before his sister's death. Can Dipper save Mabel, or is Mabel lost forever?
1. Part 1

Saving Mabel

Part 1

It was the day before school started. Most kids would make the most of it and go to great lengths to accomplish what they want before they head back to school, but unfortunately not me, not this year. For I was at a funeral… my sister's funeral.

I couldn't, didn't _want_ to believe that my twin sister was gone forever. I thought that funerals were for older people, mostly in their 80's, 90's, maybe even in their hundreds, not for a 12 year old. Mabel had her life ahead of her. She never had a chance to be a teenager, go to Prom, graduate from high school and college, marry and have a family of her own. I can do those things, but not Mabel, and that made me a little guilty.

I tried to listen to what the preacher had to say about Mabel, but it was difficult focusing on his words over my tears that were streaming down my face. I looked at Mom and Dad, who were going to pick up Mabel and me today and take us back home, but came earlier when they heard the news. They had tears in their eyes and Mom was holding onto a Kleenex. I felt really sorry for them. They hadn't seen Mabel and I since June.

I then looked back at Soos in the back of the church. Waddles was with him on a leash. Now I know, animals aren't normally allowed in church, but because of Mabel's intense love for him, the church made an exception. Soos and Waddles, like all of us, had sullen looks upon their faces.

I turned around in my seat and faced forwards again. I stared at the floor, wiping and sniffing my tears away.

I then noticed a Kleenex in front of me. I looked up. It was Mom. I took it from her and blew my nose.

After the funeral, we went down to the basement for lunch. Soos left with Waddles because Waddles wasn't allowed downstairs. Most of the people went to get their food right away. I went and looked at the pictures of Mabel. Soos, me, Stan, Waddles and Mom and Dad were in some of them, but most of them were of my sister.

"_Dipper?_" I heard my mom ask. She had a plate of food. "Aren't you coming to eat?"

"I just can't believe she's gone." I just said.

"Your father and I can't believe it either. But sadly, that's how life is sometimes. We can't stay sad forever. We got to move on. She'll be in our hearts forever."

"I know, but I'm still going to miss her." I ran to her. She put her plate down on a nearby table and comforted me as I let my tears all out.

"We're all going to miss her. Mabel was lucky to have a nice, loving brother such as you."

I cried in my mother's arms for a few more minutes, until she told me I should eat. I didn't feel much like eating, but I went to the food line anyways. Soos came back and was in line with me.

_"You know_," Grunkle Stan began when we were outside heading for our car. "I thought I would be the one to die first. Mabel was just too young."

"Why did she have to go?" Soos asked and burst out crying. "_Why_?!" Stan comforted him.

"The world is just cruel like that."

"_Well_, kid." Stan said to me. "I didn't want to end it this way, but that's the way it has to be I guess." I nodded.

"I guess. I love you, Grunkle Stan."

"I love you too, Dipper." He then ruffled my hat. "See you at Thanksgiving."

"See you then too, Grunkle." I then frowned. "I wish I can say the same thing about Mabel." Stan frowned too.

"I wish so too, but she's with us in spirit and we'll never forget about her."

"_Right._" He and Soos then left.

We were about to go to our car when Grenda and Candy came to me.

"Are you going to come back next summer?" Candy asked me.

_"Yeah_!" Grenda added. She looked at Waddles, who was already in the car. "And if you come, you should bring Waddles! We still want to dress him up. And if we hang out with you, we have to decide what to do because I don't think you'd want to do girl stuff." I looked at Mom. She shrugged.

"We'll think about it." She said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Candy asked me. I shook my head.

"No, but I'll have to."

"Yeah, you have to."

"What a way to celebrate the end of your summer." Grenda said. Grenda and Candy don't have to go back to school until September. While Mabel and I (Well, just me now) started in August.

"Yeah, I hope this won't happen next summer."

"Or ever."

"Yeah, but we'll be in this situation again. It might not be one day before school starts and it might not be someone as young as Mabel, but it'll happen."

"Sad, but true."

_"Okay Dipper_," Dad said. "I hate to interrupt, but you have school tomorrow, and we still have school shopping to do. We have to go before the store closes."

"Right." I shared goodbyes with Mabel's friends and looked at the car and a chill went down my spine.

I know it might be silly to be afraid of a car, but a car is what ended my sister's life.

_"Dipper_," Dad said to me. _"Come on;_ we got to go." I nodded and, hopped in next to Waddles.

On the car ride, I looked out and watched as the world passed by. I sighed. I didn't want to start the seventh grade without Mabel. When she wasn't sick or had doctor appointments, I haven't gone to school without my sister before. Life is going to be very different without her. I can't begin to imagine it.

I looked at Waddles who had his head in my lap, melancholy on his face. I patted him, wishing he could talk so he can tell me why my sister was out in the street when the car hit. I looked out the window, watching the world go by, dreading to continue life without my sister.

The following summer, I was at the Gravity Falls bus stop, waiting for Grunkle Stan to come pick me up. Waddles was beside me in his crate. I didn't want to go because it would remind me of Mabel, but Mom and Dad made me go, plus Grunkle Stan liked to have more help at the shack.

I then saw my uncle.

"Ok kid," He said. "Ready to go?" I just looked at him. "Oh, I keep forgetting that you are a teenager now. But, I'm going to keep calling you kid, okay kid?" I nodded, standing up.

"It's okay with me." I told him. "Let's just go to the shack."

"What's wrong with you?" Stan wanted to know, referring to my tone. "You sound like you're not to keen on being here."

"That's because I'm not!" I shouted at him. He looked almost scared. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just never came out here without Mabel before."

"Oh, yeah. Things will be different with just you here." Waddles oinked. "And the pig." Stan was confused. He bent down to look at the pig in the crate. "Wait, why is the pig here again?"

"Grenda and Candy wanted me to bring him. They want to play dress up with him."

_"Okayyyyy_!" He stood back up. "Ready to go?" I nodded.

"I guess."

"Cheer up kid, you and your sister didn't expect those adventures last year, but you guys' had them. You'll have a blast!"

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without her."

"Well, it'll still be a blast." He picked up Waddle's create, struggling with the weight. "_OOOh,_ this pig picked up a few pounds since the last time he was here." Waddles grunted with glee, almost like he was laughing. "Don't laugh at me pig. Just be lucky that you don't have to carry yourself. You weigh a _ton_!" Waddles oinked again.

We went to the car and Stan put Waddles in. I got in by the crate and strapped myself in.

_"Kid_, " He said to me. I turned to him. "You're not going to mope all summer, are you?" He then went to the driver's seat and drove off.

I looked out the window and sighed. This was going to be the worst summer of my life.

When we entered the shack, Soos greeted me right away.

_"Dipper!_" He said. "How you doing, bro?" I didn't answer. He tried again. "Hey little dude, what's the haps?" He put up his hand for a high five. I just looked at it, not moving a muscle. Soos frowned. "_Little dude_?" He looked at Stan. "What's wrong with him? Did seventh grade change you?"

"Mabel." Stan answered. Soos looked at me again. "He never spent a summer without her."

_"Oh."_ Soos just said. I went up the stairs.

I went to the room where Mabel and I slept last summer and unpacked. As I grabbed a picture frame, I looked at it. It was a picture of Mabel and me.

_"Oh, Mabel_." I clung it to my chest. "Why did you have to go?" I then turned around when I heard oinking. It was Waddles. Waddles oinked again. I bent down and hugged him.

"Oh, Waddles; you miss her too." He oinked a third time.

_"KID!"_ I heard Stan shout from downstairs. "You have company!"

_"COMING_!" I shouted back. I stood up and put the picture frame on the end table near my bed and went downstairs. Waddles followed me.

As soon as I was downstairs, I saw Stan and Soos. Near them were Candy and Grenda.

_"Hi, Dipper!"_ Grenda greeted.

_"Candy, Grenda_! I responded. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were walking by," Candy started. "And your uncle said you were here, so we decided to pay a visit."

"Only our visit is free!" Grenda put in. "So, we didn't really pay."

"So, how are you?"

"Fine I guess." I answered. But I knew Candy saw right through that lie. I wasn't fine, not one bit.

"Well, if there's anything you want to talk about, we're only a phone call away." I smiled.

"Thanks, Mabel was lucky to have such good friends." Candy and Grenda smiled.

"Can we play with Waddles?" Grenda asked. "I bought him a cute outfit at the mall and wants to see if it fits." I nodded.

"Sure." I replied. Grenda cheered.

_"Alright_!" She went near Waddles. "You'll like this outfit Waddles." Waddles oinked and they were off. Candy stayed behind.

"You can go." I told her. "I got to finish unpacking." Candy nodded, and then was off.

About 15 minutes later, Stan called me again.

_ "KID_, you have more company!"

_"COMING_!" I shouted again and stopped what I was doing, and went back downstairs.

I was surprised at who I saw. It was Wendy.

_"Wendy_?" I questioned. Wendy nodded.

"You're popular today, dude." Soos told me. "Popular for a sad reason, but still popular."

"I wasn't going to come until tomorrow." Wendy started. "But, I just want to know, how are you?"

"Fine." I answered. I quickly regretted that answer. Why did I say that? Why did I lie to her?

"It's okay, I know you're not fine." I just looked at her, not saying a thing. "Well, I got to go home now. If you want to talk, you can come to me." I nodded. "Well, then, bye, see you tomorrow!" She then left.

"Well kid," Stan told me. "You better go upstairs and finish unpacking before you have another visitor." I nodded and went back upstairs.

While I unpacked, I was thinking of every person that we knew in Gravity Falls would visit me today.

It wasn't until I was done unpacking that Stan called me again.

_"COMING_!" I shouted and ran downstairs.

"Who is it, this time?" I wanted to know as soon as I was down the stairs. Soos and Stan looked at me.

"No one." Stan said to me. "It's just dinner time."

"Oh." I then smelled it from the kitchen and knew he was right. I then went to the kitchen with my uncle and Soos.

As soon as I was done with dinner, I felt like taking a walk outside. I looked at my uncle who just finished his and was dumping the remains in the garbage can.

_"Grunkle Stan_?" I asked.

_"Yes, _kid?" He questioned, looking at me.

"Can I take a walk outside?"

"Okay. Just, come back before it gets dark. The sun's not going to be in the sky for much longer."

"It will be in the sky longer in some places." Soos pointed out. "And in some countries, the sun is just about to raise." Stan sighed, irritated.

"Thank you for that lesson, Soos. I always thought the sun only rises _here_. I didn't think we shared it with other places and countries around the world."

"No problem." Stan looked at me again. He must have said something, for he snapped his fingers. "_Kid_!" I snapped back into reality and looked at him. "I thought you wanted that walk."

"Oh, yeah." I said, getting out of my chair. "Sorry."

After I put my plate away and put my cup in the sink, I went to the door. I was about to open the door, when Waddles blocked my path. He sat on his haunches, and cocked his head, grunting in a questioning manner. I sighed. I knew what he wanted. He and Mabel used to walk at least twice every day.

_"Sorry Waddles_." I told him, shaking my head. "I want to be alone. You can't come." He lowered his head and pulled at my sleeve.

_"Waddles_!" I scolded, pulling away from him. "I said you can't come!" I picked him up, struggling. I sat him beside. I opened the door and closed it before Waddles could follow.

As I headed back to the Mystery Stack, I saw Blendin Blendin heading my way. I gasped and panicked. Quick thinking, I ran and hid behind the bushes. I didn't know what he would do if he saw me for I didn't see him at all for since June, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I saw something drop out of his pocket. He rounded the corner. I ran out and grabbed it.

_"Hey_!" I shouted. "_Blendin!"_ I know he might still hate me for when Mabel and I used his tape measure time machine to try to fix my mistakes (You don't need to know the details, right?), but I still wanted to return whatever it was, to him. "Something dropped out of your pocket." I looked at it and gasped. It was the tape measure time machine. "Time machine." It was too late. He was already gone. I was about to run up to him, when an idea came to me.

_Wait a minute_! This tape measure can take me anywhere and at anyplace in time, which means this might be the ticket to go back in time to prevent my sister's death. I was thinking if I should use it or not.

Come _on_, Dipper! I thought to myself. _Use_ it! This is a golden_ opportunity_ here to reunite with your sister; why are you wasting your time by _not_ using it? You might get in trouble with Blendin, but so what? I'd much rather get in trouble with him, than never seeing Mabel again.

Sure of my decision of using it, I pulled the tape out and transported back a couple hours before my sister's demise.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

12 Year Old Dipper

"_Hey, kid_!" Grunkle Stan told me as we just closed up the Mystery Shack for the day. "Can you turn the 'open' sign over to 'closed' in the window?"

"Sure." I volunteered. I passed by my sister who was playing chess-ckers, a strange combination of chess and checkers, with Waddles.

"_Checkmate_! King me!" She said when she made her pawn jump over Waddle's last pawn. "_I win_!" She offered a hand and shook Waddles's hoof. "Good game, Waddles." Waddles oinked.

I grabbed the sign in the window and flipped it over so the 'open' sign was facing me. As I put it in the window, I heard and saw the ice cream truck drive by.

_"Hey,"_ I started. "The ice cream truck is…" Mabel jumped to her feet.

_"ICE CREAM_!" She screamed. She raced to our uncle and gave him her pleading face. Stan looked at her, looked at the window, then back at her.

"I suppose you'd be wanting money." He said.

"_Yes, please_!" Mabel responded. Stan sighed and took out his wallet from his pocket.

_"HURRY_!" Mabel shouted. "Otherwise the ice cream truck will leave! This may be the last time it comes by before Dipper and I go back to school next week!"

"Just a sec." Stan told her. "You're not the only kid wanting ice cream, you know."

_"HURRY_!" Stan sighed and produced two dollars out of his wallet. He gave it to Mabel.

"_Thank you_!" Mabel ran outside. Waddles went after her. Stan looked at me next.

"I suppose you want some ice cream too."

"Yes, uncle." I told him. Stan sighed again.

"Come over here, then." I came over to him and he gave me two dollars.

"Thanks, uncle." I told him and left.

We went to the line forming with kids at the ice cream truck.

"_Hurry_, Dipper!" Mabel shouted to me. "Otherwise all the ice cream will be gone! _Come on_, move those legs!" She then bumped into somebody in line. She fell to the pavement. I ran to her.

"_Mabel,_ are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Mabel answered. "I'm okay." I helped her to her feet. "I wonder who I bumped into." We looked and Mabel gasped as we saw Pacifica and her friends.

_"Pacifica_!" My sister sneered at her. Pacifica then noticed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, seeming to fake it. "I didn't see you."

"Yes, you did! You bumped into me on purpose so you and your friends can get ice cream first." Pacifica just shrugged.

"No, I just got into line with my friends when you bumped into _me_."

"That's so not true Pacifica, and you know it."

"Whatever." Pacifica turned to face the head of the line. Mabel narrowed her eyes at her.

_ "Hey_!" Pacifica turned back to her.

"What do _you_ want?"

"You know very well what I want. I want ice cream!"

"Then you're going to have to wait your turn. I was here first." Mabel gasped.

"_What?_ That's a lie! _I_ was here first! Now, if you don't mind, I'll like my spot back!"

"Don't be childish, Mabel. I was here first."

"I _have _to be childish, because I _am_ a child! Now, _please, _give me my spot back." Pacifica whipped her hair.

"I don't _think_ so. I was here first." She looked at her friends. "Right, girls? Was I here before stupid Mabel?" One of her friends was about to answer when Mabel tried to lunge at Pacifica. I held her back.

"_Why you! _I'm not stupid!_"_

"_Mabel!"_ I told her. "Don't make a scene. Let's wait our turn. Don't worry, we'll get our ice cream." Mabel looked at me.

"You saw that we were first, right bro?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Honestly Mabel, I don't know. I think Pacifica and her friends might've been first." My sister couldn't believe this.

_"What_?!"

_"Ha_!" Pacifica laughed. "Even your dorky brother agrees with me." Mabel scowled at her. Pacifica gave her a raspberry. Mabel did the same thing to her.

"Let's just wait in line and don't argue, okay?" I told her. Mabel sighed.

_"Fine_!" She said with a pout, arms over chest.

"_Look!" _Pacifica said when she got her vanilla ice cream cone, showing it off to Mabel and me. "I got my ice cream before Mabel." Mabel scowled.

"Nobody likes a showoff, Pacifica. Now, move aside so I can get mine." When Pacifica moved aside, licking at her ice cream, Mabel turned to the young man selling the ice creams, and told him what she wanted.

"An ice cream sandwich." He nodded. He grabbed it and gave her the change and the ice cream sandwich. Mabel opened her ice cream and took a bite. The man turned to me.

_"You_?" He asked.

"Mint Chocolate Chip." I answered, I gave him the money. He took them and gave me my ice cream cone and my change.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing the change and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my ice cream cone.

"Okay Mabel," I told her. "Let's eat these on the steps of the Mystery Shack." My sister nodded and followed me. Waddles pulled at Mabel's sleeve.

"Sorry Wads." She told him. "This ice cream sandwich is for me. I'll give you a caramel apple when we get home." But Waddles kept pulling at her sleeve. "Wads, _oof!"_ She bumped into Pacifica whose ice cream fell to the ground. Pacifica screamed. Her friends gasped.

_"MY ICE CREAM_!" She shouted.

_"Oops_; sorry Pacifica!" Mabel apologized. Waddles grunted with glee and raced over to lick the ice cream. This made Mabel giggle.

_ "EEEEEWWWWWW_!" Pacifica squealed. She looked at Mabel. "Mabel! Get your gross pig under control!" Mabel stopped giggling and looked at her enemy.

"Bad karma." She told Pacifica. Pacifica looked at my sister.

"_What?_"

"You know, bad karma. Do something bad and…"

"I know what karma is; I'm not dumb." Mabel laughed. Pacifica narrowed her eyes at her. "This is _not_ funny!" Mabel giggled again. _"Stop it!"_

"It's funny to me." She stopped giggling and pulled Waddles back. "Okay Wads, that's enough. Pacifica's right, that's gross." Pacifica folded her arms across her chest.

"You better _believe _that I'm right." Mabel then waved to her.

"Okay, bye Pacifica!"

_"Bye, losers_!" Mabel and Waddles then followed me again as we went to the Mystery Shack steps. I sat on a step to eat my ice cream.

"I'm going to get Waddles that caramel apple, now." Mabel said to me.

"Go ahead." I told her. She ran into the shack with her ice cream. Waddles stayed behind. He looked at my mint chocolate chip, cocked his head and did his questioning grunts. I looked at him and pulled my ice cream to my chest.

"Sorry Waddles." I said to him. "You can't have mine. Mabel is getting a caramel apple for you. You just have to wait for her."

_ "Dipper_?" I heard Soos ask. I looked at him. "I thought you got strawberry. You didn't get seconds, did you?" I shook my head.

"No. This is all I got today." He looked as if I was crazy. He blinked a few times, and then shrugged it off.

"Okay." He then left.

That was weird. I thought to myself. Well, it is Soos we're talking about. I shrugged it off and continued eating.

_"KID_!" Stan yelled, running outside. I looked up at him. "Oh, there you are." He then was confused. "Hey, how'd you get here so fast?"

"What are you talking about?" I wanted to know.

"I paid you two bucks for ice cream when I just remembered that I already _gave_ you two bucks for ice cream." I shrugged again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Like I just told Soos, this is the only one I bought."

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I'm positive." Stan just shrugged.

_"Whatever_! I must be losing my mind. Also, did you grow in the last five minutes and then shrink again?" I shook my head. "Did your voice change and then back again to the voice you're using now?"

"You must be losing it, uncle." He shrugged again.

"Yep; Stan Pines, you completely lost your marbles." Stan then went back into the Mystery Shack. I just shrugged again and continued licking at my ice cream.

_"Psst, Dipper_!" I thought I heard someone whisper. I looked all around, then at Waddles.

"Did you hear that, Waddles?" I asked him. The pig just grunted.

"_Psst, Dipper_!" I heard the voice whisper again. I stood up and walked over to

the bush, where the voice was coming from. Who was calling my name? With one hand over my ice cream cone, I pulled back the bushes.

_"Hello_?" I asked. "Who is it?" I shrugged when I saw no one and pulled it back. I turned around and saw myself? He had a strawberry ice cream cone in his hands.

"Hello, Dipper." I err," he greeted. I screamed, nearly jumping out of my skin. My ice cream fell to the grass. Waddles squealed and ran under the steps. I, err, he put my, his, hands over my mouth.

"_Shhh_!" He shushed me. _"Quiet_, or you'll give myself away." He checked if the coast was clear. "Okay, it's safe now." He took his hands away. I looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked, then realizing I asked a stupid question. Of course I knew who he was. It was me! Well, he was a little taller then me and had a deeper voice than me, so he was a little older, but it was obviously me nonetheless.

"You don't recognize me, Dipper?" He wanted to know. "I'm you from the future." It then made sense. Soos and Stan were right about seeing me, well, it wasn't really me, it was me from the future?

"What're you doing here?" I asked him, err, myself. When this happens in TV or movies, it useally means something bad.

"_Dipper_," He began. "I hate to inform you, but in a short while, your sister is going to get hit by a car and die." I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"_When_?" I questioned.

"When Mabel is going to take Waddles on his walk. Sometime during the walk, that is when it's going to happen." I just blinked, not believing this.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Dipper." He said to me. "But it's the truth. Would I, your future self, use Blendin's time machine, and go back and lie to you?" I was surprised, not that I wasn't already, because I was. I mean, what would you do if you saw your future self and you hear that someone that you care about, is going to die soon? I was more surprised at the mention of Blendin and his time machine.

"_Wait_, you used Blendin's time machine?" He nodded.

"_Yep!_" He showed it to me. "It dropped from his pocket. I tried to call him back, but he didn't listen. I then decided to use it and warn you of the upcoming doom and save our sister's life."

"When did this happen?"

"Last year."

"So, you're me one year from now?" He nodded again.

"_Yep_!" I then looked at his ice cream, wondering how he got it, although I had a pretty good idea.

"So, where'd you get that ice cream? Did you get it with our uncle's money?" He nodded a third time.

"_Yep_! I was worried that he and the ice cream guy will recognize me, but that wasn't a problem. The ice cream guy didn't recognize me because of his music."

"You know that's stealing." He just shrugged.

"I know, and I shouldn't have done it. But, hey, I just time traveled from one year in the future, and I saw it, and decided to go for it. Plus, I learned from the best."

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed. Is this how I will be like in the future? Will I be like my uncle and steal from him? I sure hope not.

Waddles then came back out from under the steps and went over to future me, sniffing at him. I saw my future self bend down to pet him.

"_There, there_, Waddles." He said. "I'm sorry I scared you like that." Waddles began sniffing at his ice cream cone. He held it away from him. "Sorry Waddles, but this is mine. You can't have it." Waddles was about to lunge for the ice cream when my future self pushed him back, waving a finger back and forth. "_No, no, no._ You got to wait for Mabel." Waddles looked disappointed.

"_WADDLES_!" I heard my sister shout, running out of the shack with the caramel apple in her hand. I could see she was done with her ice cream sandwich. I saw future me hide behind the bush again. "I have your caramel apple." When he saw his favorite treat, Waddles ran and tackled her to the ground. Mabel laughed.

"_You silly pig_!" She pushed him off and stood up, feeding him the caramel apple. "When you're done eating; I'll ask Grunkle Stan if I can take you for a walk."

"_Dipper_!" Future me whispered to me in the bushes. "You can't let your sister take that walk." I walked up to my sister.

"_Mabel_," I started. She looked at me.

"_Yeah_?" She asked. "What it is, bro?"

"You can't take that walk with Waddles." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why not?"

"_Uh_, because I think I heard the weatherman say that's it's going to rain,"

"_Really_?" She looked up at the sky. I looked up to and saw that there weren't any clouds. I face palmed. _Stupid!_ I should've looked at the sky _before_ making that excuse.

"Because that's not what the sky says." She continued and looked back at me. I looked at her. "Guess the weatherman predicted wrong." She looked down at her pig. "You want a walk, don't you, Wads?" Waddles oinked. She looked back at me. "_See_? Waddles want to take a walk."

"Are you sure you want to take a walk?" I asked. "Because I heard there are kidnappers out there, just waiting to snatch up girls and their pet pigs."

"Then I'll fight them off."

"What if they're stronger then you?"

"Then I'll scream so loud that other people will hear and call the police."

"Well, what if they put a gag over your mouth, so no one can hear you?"

"Well, they can see me being taken, can't they?"

"Not if they stuff you in a bag. You never know what dangers lay ahead sis. I'm just trying to be a protective brother, that's all. That is why you can't go."

"_Wow_. You _really_ don't want me to go, do you?"

"I'm just trying to…"

"Well, I'll be fine so you can chillax."

"How can I 'chillax' if there are dangerous people out there who might outsmart you? They might hurt you. You don't know what they're like."

"Well then, hopefully nothing like that will ever happen to me."

"And to make sure that won't happen, you'll stay and won't take that walk, right?"

_"Wrong_! I'm going to ask Stan right now." She was about to go back inside to ask him, when I pulled her by the arm.

_"No,_ Mabel." Mabel just looked at me.

"What is your problem? Why can't you just let me go?"

"It's just...complicated. I just got this feeling that something bad will happen."

"Oh _yeah?_ If you think something 'terrible' is going to happen, why don't you just go with me?" I hesitated. That wasn't a bad idea. With me along, I can make sure Mabel won't get run over by that car.

"Okay." I told her. "But just stay close to me."

"Okay, I'll stay close to you, _Mom_." I narrowed my eyes at her.

_"Mabel_; I mean it! I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Whatever. I'll go tell Grunkle Stan." And with that, she was off to the shack. Waddles went after her.

I looked back at my future self in the bushes. He gave me a smiling thumbs up. I smiled back.

"Okay, Waddles and I are ready!" Mabel said to me when she and Waddles exited the Mystery Shack.

"Okay, let's get this walk out and done with."

During our walk, I glanced back and saw my future self walking behind us. He was done with his ice cream too.

"What're you looking at, Dipper?" Mabel wanted to know. She looked back, but future me hid behind a nearby tree before she could spot him.

"Nothing." I told her as she faced forwards again. We saw Pacifica walking

her dog.

"_Hey, Twin freaks_!" Pacifica greeted. "So, out for a walk too, huh?"

"Yes." Mabel answered. "Now if you don't mind Pacifica, we'd like to get back to it."

"Well, go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Mabel then was confused.

"Where're your parents?"

"My parents are back at home."

"Oh, I see." Mabel then looked at me, then back at Pacifica. "My brother thinks that I'm going to be abducted by aliens, that's why he tagged along with me."

_"I do not_!" I shot at her.

"Trust issues, _huh_?" Pacifica questioned. "Poor Mabel. Having a brother that doesn't trust you; that must hurt."

"You have _no_ idea." Mabel told her.

"I thought he was your twin, not your older brother."

"I know, _right_? And BTW, I'm the oldest by five minutes."

"It's not that I don't trust her!" I snapped at Pacifica. "Something might happen. She could be kidnapped. You don't know what's lurking in these streets."

I'm here just in case." Pacifica snorted.

"Whatever." She then left with her dog.

"We'd better get on home." I said to my sister.

"Just a few more blocks! _Please!_" I sighed.

"Fine, but just a few more, then we're heading home, are we clear?"

_"Crystal_, bro!" We continued walking.

On our way back, Waddles must've seen a mud puddle for he went running out onto the road.

_"Waddles; come back_!" My sister called after him. He didn't come because he was too occupied by the mud puddle. "Oh Wads, this is no time to play in the mud. My brother wants to go. Waddles!" She ran to him.

_"MABEL_!" I shouted. And then I saw it. The car drove up and was speeding towards my sister!

I began to panic. This was it! I had to save my sister from being hit by that car.

I ran and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

"Come _on_, Mabel."

_"Wait; Waddles_!" She let go of my hand and went back for her pig.

_"MABEL, NOOOOO_!" I was about to go and get her when my eyes widened in terror. I was too late. The car had hit my sister. Mabel flew into the air and fell onto the asphalt, limp and unmoving.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

13- year old Dipper

I saw my past self collapse onto the road by his sister, and started to cry with his hands over his eyes. I frowned. I saw the car's driver get out and comfort him, saying that he didn't see her and she just ran in front of his car.

I couldn't believe it. My sister was gone again. I looked at Waddles and glared at him. He was sniffing at Mabel's body. So it was _his_ fault! If he didn't run into the road for that stupid mud puddle, Mabel wouldn't have been tempted to go out into the road, the car wouldn't have hit her, and she would be safe if Waddles didn't run away from her. I then sighed. Mabel wouldn't want me to blame him. He didn't know the car was coming.

As soon as the man was talking on his cell phone, I went out into the road. Dipper noticed me. He stood up and ran to me.

_"Please_!" He begged me in tears. "You _have _to go back and fix this. I can't _live_ without my sister."

"Don't worry, Dipper." I assured him. "I won't let your sister die. You have my word." I looked at Waddles. "Waddles, you'll have your owner back." Waddles looked up at him and grunted cluelessly.

"_Good luck_!" My past self said.

"Thanks." I thanked him and ran off when the man just got off on the phone and went back to Dipper.

Once I got back to the spot where I had watched this awful scene, I pulled back on Blendin's tape measurer and went back a minute before the car hit.

I saw Mabel and my past self walking on the sidewalk.

_Okay Dipper_. I told myself. How are you going to do this? How are you going to save your sister from being run over?

"_Waddles, come back_!" I heard my sister shout. I looked up and panicked as I saw her run after Waddles. I then saw the car speeding up towards her. I had to come up with something now!

"_MABEL_!" I shouted at her. She looked my way. I probably shouldn't have done that, but it was all I could think of at the moment.

"_Dipper_?" She asked. "How'd you get over there?"

"Never mind about that. Just get out of the road." She squinted.

"Are you taller then me? And did your voice change in the last couple seconds?" I didn't answer her.

"Get out of the road."

"_No_; I _have_ to get Waddles." She resumed going towards the pig. "Come on Wads." I lunged for her.

_"MABELLLLLLL!"_ Both past me and I yelled. I landed on the ground. I gasped as I saw the car hit Mabel. Mabel screamed as she flew and fell onto the road. I looked and saw my sister's dead body. No, not again!

I saw my past self run over to her and collapse into tears. The man stepped out of the car and went to him.

I took out the tape measure and tried again.

This time, I took a caramel apple with me. I figured Waddles wouldn't go near the puddle if he saw the caramel apple. As soon as I saw him run for it, I threw the candy-coated apple his way.

I had signed up to play baseball at my school, and I had to pitch at times, so my aiming has improved. It's a real blessing, because I sure needed it now.

The caramel apple landed in front of him. He stopped and squealed with glee as he began eating it, completely forgetting about the mud puddle. I smiled. Perfect throw! So far, so good!

_"Waddles_!" I heard my sister call for him. "We need to…" My eyes widened as she screamed as she tripped over the pig.

_"MABEL_!" I heard my past self yell from across the road. Mabel flew and fell onto the cement as the car was heading straight towards her!

I was about to run out and get her when I saw my past self ran out instead. But he was too late. The car hit Mabel again. I sighed. I had the right idea. I'll just have to throw the apple somewhere else so Mabel wouldn't trip over him. Yeah, that it what I'll do. As I watched the man comfort a crying me, I pulled out the tape measurer and pulled at the tape.

This time when I threw the apple, I aimed it somewhere else in the road. Waddles squealed and ran to it where it landed. I smiled again. But unfortunately, the apple landed right into the car's path! My smile faded and then turned into horror as Waddles stopped and ate the apple, with the car heading towards him!

_"WADDLES_!" Mabel screamed. She was about to go and get him when Waddles picked it up into his mouth and headed back towards her. I smiled. That's right Waddles, get out of the car's path. But, the car was too fast and hit poor Waddles. The pig squealed and flew backwards, the apple dropping from his mouth. I saw the terror on my sister's face. "_WADDLES!"_

I saw my sister run up to him. Past me ran up to her and as soon as he was by her side, Mabel turned to him with tears in her eyes. She ran into him, and burst out crying. Past me put his arms around her and comforted her. The men stepped out and went over to them.

I turned away, not wanting to see this scene. I was happy that Mabel didn't get hit, but why did Waddles have to get hit?

I was about to just go back in my time because Mabel was safe and that was my mission, but stopped. _I_ would be happy, but Mabel wouldn't be. I would be a bad brother if I have just Mabel live, and not her pet pig when it was possible that I could save him too. But, _was_ it possible? Could I save him as well as Mabel? I had to try. I had to make my sister happy, not just myself. I had learned that the hard way. I sighed as I pulled out the time machine yet again. Oh, Mabel, why did you have to get attached to that pig? But I wasn't complaining; I liked that pig too. And with that, I pulled back the tape.

This time when I went back, I made sure that the apple landed far away from the car's path and also away from where Mabel could trip over him.

_"WADDLES_!" Mabel called. Waddles picked up the apple and scampered back to her.

Come _on_ Waddles! I pleaded. Get back before the car comes! Waddles then stopped in the middle of the road. Why did you stop in the middle of the road, Waddles? My question was then answered when I noticed he had his foot caught in something. He dropped the apple from his mouth and began squealing like mad to get it out. I squinted and gasped. Waddles' foot was stuck in a crack in the road!

"I'll help you, Waddles!" My sister said. She rushed out to help him. I gasped as I saw the car coming her way.

"_MABELLLLL!_!" My past self screamed and I turned away as I heard my past sister scream and hit the pavement. I pulled out the tape measure.

I tried more and more. Each time I thought I succeeded, but my sister or Waddles or both, ended up dead in the end. I even tried throwing a rock at the car's front window. I don't know why I did that. I thought the car would've slowed down or something. I even tried throwing the apple on the other side (why I threw the apple in the road in the first place, I don't know). But the apple hit past me, Mabel, or Waddles on the head (I said I _improved_ my pitching skills, I didn't say I was an expert).

I don't know what else to do. I couldn't stop the car, I couldn't make it rain all of a sudden, I couldn't make the pothole and the mud puddle go away, and I couldn't stop waddles from going to the mud puddle. But I didn't want to give up. I had to save my sister, but how?

As I was thinking, I screamed as somebody lifted me off the ground. I gasped as I saw who it was, it was Blendin Blendin!

_"Well, well, well_!" He started. "Messing up with time I see!"

_"Please_!" I begged. "You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand all right. I understand that you are a thief and haven't learned your lesson!" He snatched away the tape measure from my hand.

_"No_! I need that!"

"What you need is to mind your own business! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to fix all the anomalies you caused young man."

"No, wait!" But it was too late. He was already gone. I sighed. Oh Dipper, what are you going to do now? Without the time machine, how are you going to go back in time? I then thought of something. Wait a minute! I traveled here to this exact spot about 87 times. Surly, there'd be more of me. And more of me means more time machines. But, where were they? I looked behind me and gaped. There were Dippers everywhere. They all looked at me.

I went to the closet one.

"_Please_!" I begged him. "Can I use your time machine?" He held it away from me.

"_No way_, man!" He answered. "I need this to save my sister."

"She's all of our sisters!" I could see him processing this in his mind.

"You're right." We then heard a Dipper scream. We looked and saw Blendin take his tape measure back from him and time traveled away. The Dipper then faded away.

_"Quick_!" I told my Dipper. "Before he takes yours and you fade away too!" He was about to give it to me when Blendin snatched it from him.

_"Hey_!" My past self said. "I need that!"

"No you don't!" Blendin told him and pulled back on the tape measure and disappeared before past me could stop him. Past me then looked at himself and screamed as he too, was fading.

"Make sure our sister gets saved!" Past me shouted at me.

"I will!" I promised him. He vanished into thin air.

I didn't hesitate. I ran to all the other Dippers.

"I need to use the time machine." I said to one.

_"Um_, I sort of need to use it." He responded.

"But I _am_ you! So, it really doesn't matter who uses it, right?"

"Then, let _me_ use it! _I'll_ save our sister!" He was about to use it when Blendin snatched it away. He then laughed as he used it. The other Dipper then disappeared. I went to the next one.

I went from Dipper to Dipper, but every time I got to one, a Blendin took the time machine and the other Dipper had faded.

I had to hurry! It was an only matter of time that I disappeared too, and then _I'll _be gone too, not just Mabel.

` I saw a Dipper scream as a Blendin held him by his shirt collar.

_"Please_ Blendin!" I heard myself scream as he struggled. "I just want to save my sister? Haven't you wanted to save someone you lost?"

_"Yeah_." Blendin replied. "But I never _stole _a time machine to do it!" I crept closer and looked at the tape measure in Blendin's hand. This was my chance!

Seizing the opportunity, I ran and took it.

"Excuse me!" Blendin gasped.

_"Hey_!" He dropped the other Dipper and ran after me. "Come back here!" I ran and ran as he chased after me. "This is not cool, kid!"

"Sorry Blendin!" I called to him as I ran. "But I need this!"

"No you don't!" He then caught up with me and grabbed the tape measure, but I had a firm grip on it. We then played tug-of-war with it.

"Give it up, kid!"

"Never! Not until I save my sister!" We fought and fought. The tape measure flew out of both of our hands and landed in a patch of grass. He and I ran to it. A worm had just crawled onto it. I just about had the tape measure when a hawk grabbed it in its talons and flew off. Blendin glared at me.

"You see what you've done?" I glared back at him.

"What I've done? That bird flew out of nowhere and there was a worm on it."

"Well, I'm going to get it back." He ran after the bird.

"Not if I get to it first!" I ran after him.

Whenever I caught up to Blendin, he sped up. I did too. We did that until we reached a big oak tree where the bird landed. We saw it drop the tape measure and heard baby chirps.

"_WAIT_!" Blendin yelled. "THAT'S NOT FOOD!"

"I think the birds will go for the _worm,_" I told him. "Not the tape measure."

"I'm going to climb this tree." He went towards the tree and started climbing it.

_"Wait!"_ I told him. "It might fall down once the hawk realizes that the tape measure's not food."

"How do you know the hawk's not going to keep it up there?"

"I don't, but I can guess."

"Well, _I'm_ not waiting around. I need that tape measure, now!"

I then saw the tape measure fall and it was heading towards Blendin's head!

"_Look out_!" I warned.

"Not now, kid! Can't you see I'm bus…_oof!"_ The tape measure hit him on the head and he fell from branch to branch, but then finally to the ground. I flinched each time he landed on one. The tape measure fell next to him.

"Don't say it." A dazed Blendin said and fainted. I went to get the time machine and wiped the leaves off of it. I was about to pull back the tape when a squirrel grabbed it and scampered off.

"_Hey_!" I shouted. _Not again! _I ran after it._"Come back here_!" Blendin must've gained consciousness because he shouted after me.

"_Catch it, kid!_ And when you do, give it to me so we can go to our time!" I ignored him and saw the squirrel run up a tree and into a hole.

"_Move_ aside, kid." Blendin said when he had reached me. "I got this." He

pushed me aside and reached his hand into the hole. I then noticed the beehive on the branch above him.

"_Uh, Blendin_?" I started.

"Not now, kid. I almost have it."

"Okay, but I would like to warn you that there's a beehive above this hole."

"It's okay kid, I got it!" He took it out. He looked at the beehive, then at me. "It's okay. As long as we don't disturb them, they won't get us." The squirrel jutted out of the hole and into Blendin's sleeve. Blendin wriggled and screamed as the squirrel crawled inside his shirt.

"_Careful_!" I warned.

"_THE SQUIRRL'S INSIDE OF ME; THE SQUIRREL'S INSIDE OF ME_!"

"Whatever you do, don't…" Too late, his elbow bumped into the beehive and the beehive landed on top of him. "bump into that beehive." I grabbed the time machine out of Blendin's hand. "I think I better keep this." He pulled the beehive off of him. The squirrel ran out and scampered away, abandoning what he was trying to get.

"I think you better not!"

"Uh, I'll be more worried about the bees about to chase you."

"What?" He looked and saw the swarm of bees. He looked at me again and pointed. "This isn't over yet." He then screamed as he ran with the bees chasing after him. _I KNEW I SHOULDV'E PUT ON RED THIS MORNING_!" I looked at the time machine.

I had to hurry before the bees get done with Blendin. I was about to pull the tape when a raccoon ran in from out of nowhere and snatched it.

"Hey!" I shouted. I didn't get it. What was it with the wildlife around here stealing time machines that looked like tape measures? I chased after the raccoon.

I ran after the raccoon until I was out of breath. I stopped a bit to get a breather. The raccoon looked at me and cocked his head as if saying, 'why'd you stopped chasing me?'

I was about to chase him again, when a dog barked. The raccoon dropped the time machine and bolted away.

"That's _right_!" I shouted after the raccoon. "You'd _better_ run! _No_ one messes with Dipper Pines!" A yellow dog then ran in., barking. He chased the raccoon up a tree, barking all the way. I was about to pick up the time machine when I heard Pacifica.

"_There you are!" _I gulped and ran and hid behind a mossy log as I saw Pacifica, leaving the time machine on the ground, praying that Pacifica wouldn't notice it. "Bad dog!" She went to her dog. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Now come on; it's time for your bath!" The dog whined and backed up. Pacifica sighed and grabbed the dog's collar and dragged the dog away. "Oh, look! You got your paws filthy!"

I waited until they were out of sight. I was about to go and get the time machine when I saw a man approach it. He stopped and picked it up. He looked around.

"_Hello_?" He asked out loud. "Did somebody lose a tape measure? _Hello_!" I was about to go out there when I was pulled back. I looked. My shirt got caught on a low, thin branch. I pulled to get free, but couldn't. I then saw the man start to leave.

"_Wait_!" I called. "Don't go; that tape measure's mine!" I pulled with all of my might, then was free. I fell to the ground, face first. I spit out leaves and ran after the man. I saw him get into his truck.

"_Wait_; don't go, _wait_" Too late, the truck drove off. I ran after it a ways, then stopped to catch my breath. I looked up at the disembarking truck. There was no way I could catch up to it now. I then saw some shoes. I looked up to see the face of an angry Blendin. His lips were all puffy and he his eyelids were all swollen. He outstretched his hand, expecting me to give him the time machine.

"Fork over the time machine, kid." He said.

"I don't have it." I told him.

"_What?_ Did a skunk take it this time?" I shook my head.

"No."

"A badger?" I shook my head again.

"No."

"A bear?" I shook my head and pointed down the road. He looked down the road.

"A man took it and drove down the road with it." He looked back at me.

"Did you get the license plate number?" I shook my head.

"Sorry no, but the truck was red." Blendin sighed.

"Great, so no bees can chase after it."

He then left.

"Wait, you can't just leave me out here! _WAIT_!" I wanted to run after him, but couldn't. I was just exhausted! I fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Was this it? Am I going to die out here?

I just lay there for a few minutes when I heard a car approaching.

"Get in!" I thought I heard Blendin shout. I looked to see who it was and was shocked. It was Blendin! Did he just tell me to get into his car?

"_Get in_!" He repeated. The car door was open. "Or do you want to die out here?" I shook my head. "Well then; get in _now_!" I was probably going to regret this later, but I stood up, went to the car, and got in.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

13-year old Dipper

I was barely buckled when he started driving.

"_Okay_." He told me. "Start looking." I looked all around. Cars were zooming everywhere, but no red trucks. "Do you see any?"

"_No!"_

"Well, keep looking! We can't lose it!"

I then saw one parked outside a Hardware Frank's store.

"There's one!" I informed him.

"I'm on it!" He turned the car without warning. I was forced to hit the car window, my face smushed against the glass.

"_Careful_!" I told him.

"Sorry!" He parked in a parking spot. I looked up at him, confused.

"Why are you helping me? Don't you want the time machine all to yourself?"

"Well kid, I was wrong. You're just trying to get your sister back. I was just holding that back from you. That is why I'm going to help you."

"_Really?_"

"Yes, really." I smiled.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem, kiddo." Something in my mind told me not to trust him. That this is all a trap and he'll deceive me in the end, but for now, I was going to trust him. I didn't know what else to do.

He leaned my way and opened my door.

"Okay kid, get out. Look through the window and come back and tell me if you recognize the guy in there." I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. I went to the store's window and peered in. I then saw the man. I smiled. It was the same man that took the time machine. I saw him take the time machine and put it away on a shelf. He then took off. I went back to Blendin's car.

"It's him!" I told Blendin, who was eagerly waiting for me. He unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's go and get my time machine back." I nodded. And when he went by me, we went into the store together.

I showed Blendin where I saw the man put the time machine.

"It's up here." I told him. Twelve year old me would've been too short to reach the shelf, but now that I was 13, I can reach it with ease. I peered in with Blendin and my eyes widened. All the tape measures looked exactly the same!

"Which one is it?" I asked Blendin. "They're all exactly alike!"

"Step aside." Blendin told me. "I'll find it." I stepped aside and let Blendin looked through the box. He pushed tape measures aside as he looked. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Maybe you should've put a sticker on it or something so we can find it easer or better yet put your initials on it so we didn't have to do this in the first place." Blendin sneered at me.

"_Hush_, kid!" I shrugged.

"I'm just saying." I then saw a man at the front counter give the cashier a tape measure! "_Hey_! Is that it?"

"_What_?" He gasped at where I was pointing. "_That's it_!" He ran and bumped into me. I caught my balance and went after him.

"_Hey!"_ Blendin shouted, pushing people out of his way. "Excuse me. Sorry ma'am." We just got to the counter when we saw the man leave, now with a plastic bag. Blendin ran after him. "Hey you! Wait a minute! You have my tim…tape measure!"

We ran outside. We saw him enter his car. We were about to go after him, when five cars passed by.

"_Whoa_!" I observed. "Who knew Hardware Frank's was so _popular_."

When all the cars passed, the car that we were after started backing up from its parking spot.

"_No!"_ Blendin shouted. "We _can't _let him get away! Into my car, kid!" We ran into his car and got in.

He started driving before I could get my seatbelt on again.

"_Hey_!" I shouted up at him. "I don't have my seatbelt buckled yet!"

"Sorry kid, but we don't have any spare time. He's getting away!" I fumbled with my seatbelt, trying to get bucked.

"I can't buckle!"

"Just try! I can't help you. I got to keep my eyes on the road."

After about two minutes of trying, I was about to give up and hope for the police to not pull us over for me being without it on, I succeeded. "I got it on!" He didn't respond; he just kept on driving.

Ten minutes later, we got stuck in traffic. I heard Blendin sigh.

"_Great_, just great. Just when we're in a hurry, we get stuck in traffic." Looking through the window, I saw that the car that had the time machine in it was stuck in traffic too.

"He's stuck in traffic too."

"Oh, that makes it a lot better then. We'll be here forever! If we had the time machine, we could make the time go faster!" He honked the horn. "MOVE CARS, MOVE!"

"_Relax_, we'll get out of here eventually."

We did get out eventually, about forty-five minutes later.

"_Finally_!" The car that we were after had got out before us and was driving away in the distance. "Hang on!" We drove faster and faster and faster.

"Slow down; you'll get a ticket!"

"You just worry about yourself and I'll worry about me, okay?"

"Okay, but you'll still get a ticket."

"Hey, do you want to get your sister back or not?!"

"Yes, but I also want to be safe and not die!"

"Then keep your mouth shut and leave the driving to me. I know what I'm doing." We then heard police sirens. Blendin sighed heavily.

"Told you!"

"_THIS IS SHERIFF BLUBBS_!" We heard him talk into a megaphone. "_PULL YOUR CAR OVER, I REPEAT, PULL YOUR CAR OVER!"_

"You better do what he tells you." I said. I then saw our target pull into a gas station. "Our guy is at the gas station, so we have time."

"_THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING; PULL OVER_!" I was about to tell him to pull over, when he sighed again, and we pulled over and stopped at the side of the road. He looked back at me.

"Let me do the talking." He looked at Sheriff Blubbs and Dep. Durland who had just walked up to the window. He pulled it down.

"Can I help you, officers?" He asked them.

"Yes." Blubbs stated. "You realize you were going 70 miles per hour, right?"

"Yes."

"That's over the speed limit." Durland said. "On the highway and on the interstate."

"Oh, well you see…" He looked back at me, then back at Blubbs. "We're going to his soccer game and I was speeding because we're running late."

"That's understandable." Durland told Blendin. "But you still get a ticket for going over the speed limit."

"_But…But_…"

"No buts about it. Going over the speed limit is not acceptable no matter what." Durland wrote Blendin a ticket and gave it to him. Blubbs looked at me.

"You're not driving yet, are you son?" I shook my head. "Well, when you do, just remember what happens when you go over the speed limit." I gave him a thumbs up.

"_Got it."_ I told him. Blubbs looked back at Blendin.

"As for _you,_ my deputy and I better not catch you speeding again, understand?"

"_But...but…"_ Blendin stuttered again.

"Understand?" Blendin gave out a defeated sigh.

"I understand. It won't happen again."

"Good." He and Durland then left.

When the cop's car drove off, Blendin began driving again.

"Our guy is at the…" I started to say.

"I know." Blendin interrupted. "I have to go to the bathroom, so you're going to have to get the tape measure." I looked at him.

"_How_? He probably has his car locked."

"Which is why you're going have to break in." My eyes widened.

"_What?!_ I can't do that! That's against the law! My uncle might do something like that, but not me; I don't want to go to juvie."

"You won't go to juvie if you _don't_ get caught."

"_But…"_

"Do you want to save your sister or not, kid?" I sighed.

"Yes. But, can't we just ask him?"

"No we can't. What are we going to say? That 'you have our time machine that is in the guise of the tape measure you just bought. May we have it back?'"

"He might give it back.

"No, we can't take that chance."

"_But_..."

"Look, quit complaining and do what I say." I sighed again and slunk in my seat.

"''Kay."

We drove into the gas station parking lot and parked right by the red truck. We got out of the car.

"Okay kid, you know what to do."

"Right." He then ran in the building, holding his bladder.

I went to the truck and gulped, dreading what I was about to do. I didn't want to, but Blendin was right. What other choice did I have? I looked for something to smash the window in. I saw a rock and picked it up. I carried it back to the truck and was about to throw it in the window when I saw the man coming my way. Quickly, I put down the rock and hopped in the back of the truck. I saw the man get in and we drove away.

When we got to the man's house, he drove up the driveway. A woman was outside watering some flowers with her watering can. She looked up and smiled when he saw the man come to her.

"Hello, Greg." She greeted.

"Hello, Mary-Ann." He greeted and kissed her. Two kids, a boy and a girl, ran out. The boy looked about 11 and the girl looked about nine.

_ "DADDY_!" They shouted as they hugged him. The man put the bag on the ground, and hugged them back.

_"Martin; Olivia_! How are my two kids doing?"

_"Great_, Dad!" Marvin answered. "Did you get the supplies?" Greg picked up the bag again and showed him. "I sure did." Marvin smiled.

_"Nora_!" Olivia then called out. A yappy Newfoundland puppy bounded out and into Olivia's arms, pinning the girl down and licking her all over. The girl laughed. She stood up with the puppy in her arms. The puppy licked her chin.

"Oh Nora, you silly puppy! Can you stop licking me for a second? I got good news to tell you." The young dog stopped licking her. "We're going to start on your doghouse today." Nora stated licking her chin again. Olivia laughed. "I knew you'd like it." Mary-Ann bent down to talk to her daughter.

_"Correction_ little lady," She started. "Your dad and your brother are going to make Nora's doghouse, but you can watch."

"_Oh, mommy_." Olivia said. "You never let me do anything fun." Mary-Ann stood back up.

"I just want you safe, dear."

While this was all happening, I hopped out the back of the truck, crept to the bag and took the time machine. I then ran for the bushes.

"Are you ready to get started?" Greg asked.

_"YES_!" The kids cheered. Mary-Ann cleared her throat. Olivia sighed.

"And I'm ready to watch, mommy." She said. Mary-Ann smiled and resumed gardening.

_"Have fun_." She said. The kids and their dad were about to go when Nora started yapping like crazy. Olivia looked at her.

"What is it, Nora?" She asked her. "What it is. girl?" Nora kept yapping and went to where I was.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Her brother observed.

"Then let's follow her!" Olivia said. The kids followed their dog.

I then noticed Nora by my side, as I was about to go back in time.

"_Shoo_!" I told the puppy. "_Shoo_; go away."

_"Uh, Dad_?" Olivia asked her father. "What is this kid doing with your new tape measure?"

_"What_?" The dad asked, coming our way. I gulped; _uh oh. Busted!_

_"Hey_!" Greg said to me. "What are you doing with my tape measure?" I was about to answer when a car honked. We looked and saw Blendin's car. Blendin got out and shut his door.

_"There_ you are!" He went up to me and looked at Greg.

"Sorry." He told him. "My son likes red trucks. He must've gotten in when you drove off." Greg was shocked.

_"What_?" He wanted to know. "He was in the back of my truck?"

"Yes, or did you not see him?" Greg scratched the back of his head.

"I guess not."

"Sorry to bother you."

"Oh, no worries." He looked at me. "Sorry, kid." Blendin then held me close.

"I'm just glad my son is safe and sound. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Glad you're back with him. Mary-Ann and I don't know what we'd do if we lose our kids."

"Well son," Blendin told me. "We'd better get going."

"Hold up." Greg started. "Your son took our new tape measure. We'd like to have it back." Blendin and I looked at him. He pointed to the time machine in my hand.

"This tim...tape measure?" Greg nodded.

"We were going to make a doghouse for our puppy!" Olivia announced. Nora barked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There seems to be a misunderstanding. You see, this tape measure is mine." Greg shook his head.

"But I just bought it from Hardware Frank's."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I need it. That tape measure belonged to my late granddaddy. He passed it down to me, and when I pass, I'm going to pass it down to my son."

"Really? He passed down a tape measure?"

"Yes. Granddaddy was sort of weird like that. But I promised him. I told him, 'Granddaddy, whatever happens, I'll protect that tape measure with all of my heart, like it was my own flesh and blood.' I intend to keep that vow. Now, you don't want me to disappoint my granddaddy, do you?"

"Well, no."

"Then, we keep it. You have to buy another one."

_"Daddy_!" Olivia said, tugging his arm. "Are we going to let them take it?"

"Well, it is his granddaddy's." Blendin smiled.

"Glad you agree. My granddad is forever grateful to you all." He took me to the car.

"And that's how it's done." He whispered to me.

"_Wait_!" Greg called after us. We both turned to him. "You can have it, but your son got to do some work for me for a week." Blendin and I were shocked.

"_What_?!" Blendin asked.

_"Greg," _Mary-Ann said to him. "What are you doing?"

_"Relax_, honey." Greg reassured her. "I want to show our kids that if you really want something, you need to earn it. And that there are consequences for hopping in the back of a stranger's truck." He looked at Blendin.

"I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't mind." Blendin gave him a fake smile.

"Not at all." He faked. He then dragged me into the bushes. "Listen kid," He told me. "You better not screw this up."

"Am I really going to work for him for a week?"

"Yes you are. That's the only way to get the time machine back. You still want to save your sister, right?"

"Yes; most definitely! More then anything."

"Then, you better listen to him and do what he says." I nodded. I didn't really want to, but if it means getting my sister back, I'll do it."

We then went out of the bushes.

"He'll do it!" Blendin informed Greg. Greg smiled.

"Great." He responded. "Then let's get started."

I did everything Greg wanted me to. I cleaned his truck, cleaned the windows, cleaned the gutters, trimmed his hedges, and tended Mary-Ann's garden. Greg let Blendin and me stay with him and his family. In my spare time, I played with Olivia, Martin, and Nora. Olivia brought me snacks and drinks while I worked.

Luckily, Greg didn't use the time machine. Every time, he was about to, Blendin distracted him with something else.

One day, with two days left to go, Martin picked up the time machine. I ran to him.

"_Don't!_" I warned. He looked at me and was confused.

"It's just a tape measure." He said. I laughed nervously.

"Right, just a tape measure." He was about to use it again.

"And I don't want you messing with it. You better put it down." He looked at me again.

"What's your problem? What's so special about a tape measure?"

_"Yeah_!" Olivia added, coming with my orange juice.

"It's…nothing."

"If it's nothing then why can't I pull the tape out?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's… complicated."

"What's so complicated?"

"It just is, okay?" He shrugged. He looked like he was about to put it away, when I saw that he was going to pull the tape. "It's a time machine." Both Olivia and Martin just looked at me. I clasped my mouth. Did I just tell these two kids that this tape measure was a time machine? Blendin was going to kill me! Maybe they wouldn't believe me.

"A time machine, huh?"

"Yes." I clasped my mouth again. What was I doing?

"_Yeah, right_! You're so cray-cray."

"_No, really_!" I clasped my mouth a third time. Stop telling this to them!

"Then I would like to go back to the time of the dinosaurs!"

"No, wait!" Too late, he pulled out the tape.

We then zapped to a patchy field. Martin and Olivia looked all around them.

"Where are we?" Martin asked.

I was about to answer when I heard a growling sound behind us. We turned around and Olivia and I screamed.

Over towering us was a Tyrannosaurus Rex!


	5. Part 5

Part 5

"_Cool_!" Martin said, amazed. "A living, breathing Tyrannosaurus rex!"

_"No!"_ I told him. "_Not_ cool! We need to get out of here now!" The T-Rex gave out a mighty roar and Olivia and I ran. I ran back for an amazed Martin and grabbed his arm. "Come on, dude!" I dragged him away.

We ran and ran. The dinosaur was close behind us.

"It's gaining on us!" Olivia shouted. I grabbed the time machine from Martin.

"We need to go back!"

"Right." Martin agreed, and pulled back the tape.

We ran by some hay bales. We looked and saw a small town in front of us.

"Where are we now?" Olivia wanted to know.

"I don't know." I told her. We then saw a sign that read "Salem, Massachusetts. "But according to that sign, we're in Salem, Massachusetts."

"What year?" I shrugged. "I don't know." I then saw a man walk by in Colonial garb. "I'll ask this guy right here." I called to him. "_Excuse me, sir_!" The man looked our way. "What year is this?" The man was confused.

"You don't know?" He asked. It's "1692."

"Okay, thanks." I turned back to Olivia. "It's 1692." I then realized something. Wait a minute. Salem, Massachusetts and it's 1692. I gulped as a shiver went up my spine. Were we in the time of the witch trials? I turned to Martin.

"Martin; we got to go!" Martin nodded.

"Way ahead of you." He said.

"_What_?" Olivia wanted to know. "What's so bad about Salem, Massachusetts in the year 1692?" I saw that Martin was about to pull on the tape of the time machine.

_"Wait, Martin_!" I warned him. "Not here!" He looked at me.

"Why not?" He wanted to know.

_"Witches_!" We heard the man shout. "That little boy is a witch, along with these other two!" We looked as the man led an angry mob to us. Olivia was confused.

_ "Witches?_ Who are you calling witches?" Martin and I began to run. Olivia looked at us. "_Martin?_ Why did the guy call us witches? What does that mean?" I ran to Olivia and dragged her by the arm.

"I'll tell you later." I told her. "But right now, we need to go!" We ran and ran.

_"Witches; witches_!" The man shouted over and over. "That little boy and his two friends are witches!"

"What is this all about?" Olivia asked. "Won't anyone tell me, and you're hurting my arm!"

"Sorry!" I said.

Men carrying pitchforks and torches then appeared in front of us and grabbed Martin. Martin screamed and squirmed, but couldn't get out of the men's grasp.

_"LET ME GO; LET ME GO_!" Martin yelled.

"We caught you in your act of witchcraft." The man began. "You know what must be done now."

_"NOOOOOO_!"

He took the time machine from his hand and looked at it. "This artifact of your artifice and devil-worshipping shall be examined by the priest and destroyed by holy fire." He looked at the other officers. "Lock them up." They nodded and grabbed us.

_"NOOOO_!" Olivia screamed as she was pulled away. "What are you doing?! _MARTIN_!" Another man grabbed my arm. I pulled, but he had a firm grip on me.

"You're coming with me, kid!" He said. I pulled and pulled, but gave up and just let him lead me to wherever. It was no use.

Olivia and I were led to jail cells.

_"Wait_!" Olivia screamed. "What did we do?" The man ignored her and she was pushed in. I was pushed in next. We looked as Olivia's assaulter locked the cell.

"You know what you did."

"No I don't." They left. Olivia rattled at the bars. "_Wait. WAIT_!" I heard her sniffing away tears.

_"Olivia?"_ I asked. "Are you okay? _Olivia_?" Olivia collapsed to the floor, crying, hands over eyes.

_"D-Dipper?"_ She asked through tears. "What's going to happen to us? Why did that man call us witches?"

"We're in Salem." I answered. "In 1692."

"_So?_ What does that mean?"

"We landed in a very dark time. People accuse others of being witches."

_"Why_?"

"Because of their actions. If they do something that other people think is weird or not right, they accuse them of being witches and the victims are arrested and wait to go to the gallows." Olivia was confused.

"What are the gallows?" She wanted to know.

"Means that they're mostly hanged to death." I answered. Olivia gasped.

"They're not going to hang us, are they?" I shrugged. "If they think we're all witches." This made Olivia cry again. I felt bad for telling her, but it was the truth. She looked at me.

"What did we do that the man accused us of being witches?"

"He must have seen the time machine. He must've thought it was something bad and accused us."

"But we _aren't_ witches. _None _of us are."

"That's not what they think."

"How are we going to get out of here?" I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"And where did they take Martin?"

"I don't know."

"I want to go home. I want mommy! I want Daddy! I want Martin!"

"Well, we _can't_ go home. Not without the time machine." Olivia sniffed a tear.

"And not without Martin?" I nodded.

"I promise Olivia. We're going to save him. I won't let them kill him, not to mention us."

"I don't want him to die, or us!" I felt so bad, that I told her about Mabel. "Oh Dipper, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. That's why I was using the time machine. I'm trying to save my sister."

"Then how did it get in Daddy's hands?" I told her about the hardware store and hopping in the back of his pickup truck. A man then came to us. He looked at Olivia and me.

"You two, the trial is ready to commence."

_"Already_?" I asked, shocked. The man nodded. "And we're going too? Again, the man nodded.

"We were lucky. Usually we can't get a trial for months, but the judge said we could do it today and get it over with. And since, you two were with the other boy and the judge doesn't want to do separate trials for you two, you all get the same trial." Olivia and I followed him.

"This is the courtroom." The man told us when we entered the courtroom. The room was nothing like a courtroom you might see today. It was very small. Martin was there in shackles with another brawny man, the judge, and the man that accused us of being witches. We all went to our spots.

"May this case begin." The judge started. He looked at us. "These children are all accused of witchcraft." He looked at the accuser. "Now, John Willows, would you please explain to the court why you think that these young children all committed witchcraft?" The accuser, John, stood up, went to the judge, and showed the court the time machine. Everyone but us, gasped.

"What is it?" A juror wanted to know. John shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted. He pointed a finger at Martin. "But I saw him with this thing in his hand appear out of thin air." He went to Olivia and me. "These two were with him. They also appeared out of thin air." We heard more gasps from the jury.

_"Hmmm_." The judge pondered out loud.

"_Please_!" Olivia informed them. "This is all a misunderstanding."

"Oh, _really_?" He looked at the jury. "Jury, what do you have to say?" Every member of the jury stood up. All saying "guilty." I looked at Martin and Olivia and saw by their own concerned expressions, that they were worried as I was, each time a jury member accused us. After the last member said 'guilty', the judge stood up.

"These kids are considered guilty by the law." He began. We all gasped. "They will be hanged in the gallows tomorrow at dawn!"

"_NOOOOO_!" Olivia screamed. "_MARTIN_!" The baliff held her back.

"_OLIVIA_!" Martin shouted, with another man holding him back. Both kids managed to escape from their captors, and ran into each other's arms. Both of them were crying.

"_Oh Martin_," I heard Olivia sob. "This isn't right. We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know." Martin told her. "But sadly, we can't make them understand. There isn't anything we can do."

"But there _must_ be!" Martin sadly shook his head.

"I don't think so sis, not here at least."

"I don't want you to die."

"Me neither." The two children cried and cried. They were then pried apart by the police.

"_MARTIN!"_

_ "OLIVIA_!"

Olivia watched as her brother was being taken away from the room. She turned to me and burst out crying.

_"Oh, Dipper_!" She cried. "Why do they do this? Why do they put people to death when they didn't do anything wrong?"

"Because of what they believe." I answered. She looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"In this time, people believed in the supernatural and evil demons."

"But it's not right."

"It was not right, but they didn't think that at the time."

"What are we going to do? I can't live without my brother!"

"I know Olivia. We'll think of something. I won't let them hang your brother nor us either."

"And we're only kids. How can they do such things to sweet, innocent kids like us?"

"The world didn't think kids were sweet and innocent in the 1600s." I explained.

"How are we going to escape?" I looked all around the cell that we were in. The room was completely empty except for a cot to sleep on, a hale bale, and a spot to go to the bathroom. My eyes landed on a window on the wall.

"I wonder." I said out loud.

_"What_?" Olivia questioned. I pushed the hale bale to the window and stood on it. I looked out the window to the outside word. I used my fingers to grasp the rusty old bar and loosen it. It was poorly cared for and was nearly eaten through already, luckily. One good smack would knock it loose.

_"What_?" Olivia asked again.

"We need to break the bars in the window to escape."

_"How_?" Olivia was right. _How_? We had no means to file through the bars, and there were only one hale bale and we needed that to reach the window. I looked down at my shoe. I bent down and took it off. "What are you doing?" I looked at her.

"I'm going to try to loosen it with my shoe."

"But, wouldn't people hear?"

"That's why as soon as the window breaks, we need to escape as quickly as possible. Stand on the hay bale with me, so our escape can be faster." She stepped onto the bale. I grabbed her hand when she was about to fall off. I kept it there until she had her balance.

"Can't we do anything else? Anything less, you know, noisy and property damaging?"

"_Look around_! Do you have any other ideas on how we can escape?" Olivia looked all around, then back at me, shaking her head.

"No."

"Then we have to."

"But we'll be breaking a piece of property!"

"_Look Olivia_, we can't ask them 'can you please let us out?', that won't work."

"Not even when I say 'pretty please with a cherry on top?' while I put on my cute and innocent puppy dog face?"

"Not even that." She snapped her finger in disappointment.

"_Darn it_!" She let out a deep sigh. "Okay, if we have to."

"Okay, _1, 2_..." I held my shoe, ready to at the window_. "3_!" I threw it. _CLANG_! The bar broke free and clattered to the ground outside.

"_Hey_!" We heard someone pipe up. "What's that sound? I think somebody's breaking out."

_"GO!"_ I shouted. I grabbed Olivia's hand as we jumped out of the window. Olivia screamed as we jumped out of the window and landed on the hay bales down below.

"_AFTER THEM_!" We heard an officer shout from above. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" I quickly put on my shoe and Olivia and I got off the bales and ran and ran. I looked back and saw police officers chasing us.

"_HURRY!"_ I yelled to Olivia. "They're gaining on us!" Olivia nodded and we both picked up speed.

Olivia screamed as she fell to the ground. I ran to Olivia.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"You go get the time machine." She told me. "Let them catch me; I can't catch up. I'll only slow you down."

_"No;_ I won't leave you here. Please; you got to get up!"

"_Please_; leave me and get the time machine! I believe in you!"

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"_Please_; this is no time to think!"

_"But_…"

_"Go_!" With quick thinking, I started running again. I ran and hid behind some trees as I saw police officers pick up Olivia and bring back to the jail. Some officers remained to look for me.

"Where is the boy?" An officer asked.

"I don't know." The other officer said to him. "But he must be somewhere. We must find him; he must have gone this way."

"Right." And with that, the other officer followed the other one.

As soon as they were out of sight, I came out from the behind the trees and went to the other side of the jail to see if I could find the time machine.

I saw some hay bales below another window of the building. I stepped up on the bales and peered in. I scanned the little room and there was the time machine, sitting on a desk. _Bingo_!

I got down from the hay bale and looked for a rock to throw at the window. I found one and picked it up. I aimed it at the window, and with all of my strength threw it. _SMASH!_ The window smashed open. I stepped on the hay bale again and climbed inside.

Once inside, I went to where the time machine was. I was about to grab it when I heard footsteps. Panicked, I ran to hide under the desk. I looked out to see an officer walk in.

The officer noticed the broken window and looked around.

"Who's there?" He commanded to know. "Come out with your hands up!" He walked all around the room. "Come out whoever you are!" He shrugged and then left. I reached for the time machine when I saw the man come back. I quickly withdrew my hand and crawled further under the desk. I saw the feet of the officer. He picked up the time machine.

"Don't want anybody to take this." He opened the drawer on the side of the desk and put the time machine into it. He shut the drawer and locked it. He took the key. Darn it! Now, how am I going to get to the time machine? I saw the man leave.

I knew it was risky, but I had no other option. As soon as the door opened, I went out, careful so that the officer wouldn't see me.

The man closed and locked the door behind us. He went down the hall and I slowly followed him.

As the officer talked to another officer, I crept up and reached into the first officer's pocket and took the key from out of the officer's pocket. I then went off.

I must not have been paying attention, because I walked right into another officer. I looked up and grinned foolishly.

"This isn't what it looks like?" I tried lamely. The officer swiped the key from out of my hand. He looked at it, then at me. I gulped.

"Take him away." He commanded.

I was about to make a break for it when the officer who I had taken from grabbed me.

"_No, no, no_!" I cried. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" The officer took me away.

When we were at a cell, the officer threw me in. He shut me in and locked the door.

"You will think about what you did." He said. He then left.

I went down on my knees, thinking. Oh Dipper, what are you going to do now?


	6. Part 6

Part 6

_"Hey kid_!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and was shocked to see Blendin standing on the other side of the jail cell. I stood up and put my hands on the bars.

_ "Blendin_?" I questioned. "What are _you _doing here?" He put the key in the lock and started toying at it.

"We have to hurry, kid." Blendin said to me. "I punched an officer that imprisoned you to get this key."

"You _punched_ him? Wouldn't that be an anomaly?"

"I know I shouldn't have. Just be thankful that I'm saving your butt." He opened the jail cell door. "Okay, let's hurry." I walked out.

"_Hey_!" A voice shouted. I gasped as I saw the officer running towards us. As soon as the officer came closer, Blendin grabbed him and threw him in the jail cell. He shut it and locked it.

"You are in so much trouble; you will be hanged for sure!" Blendin looked at me.

"_Run_, kid!" I nodded and began running, Blendin by my side as the officer called for help.

"Where are the other two?" Blendin wanted to know.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Well, never mind about that. Your other self will find them."

_"Wait_, my _other self?"_

"Yeah." Blendin answered. "Your other self that escaped, when I chased you back in Gravity Falls. He overheard you and the other two about to use the time machine. He was afraid of revealing himself before then because I went and 'poofed' all the other timeline Dippers. He found me and explained what happened. We went after you guys to the dinosaur time and in 1692. We were going to confront you guys in Salem, but we had our own problems being accused as witches."

I then saw myself, Olivia, and Martin. Martin was confused.

_"Dipper_; there's _two _of you?" He asked.

"Not the time for that." Blendin told him. We saw all three officers. "_Come on kids; _this way!" Olivia, myself, the other Dipper, and Martin ran after Blendin as the three officers chased us.

"Where's the time machine?" Blendin wanted to know.

"In that man's office." I told him.

"Do you know where it is?" I nodded.

"This way, follow me!" We ran to where the time machine was kept. Blendin looked at Martin and Olivia.

"Distract those two so we can get the time machine! And don't you dare get caught." Martin nodded in agreement.

"_Roger, that_!" He said. Martin looked back at the two guards He stuck out his tongue and taunted them in a singsong voice. "_YOU CAN'T GET US, YOU CAN'T GET US! I'M A WITCH! LOOK AT ME!" _

"Why _you_!" The officer shouted as they went towards him and Olivia.

"Come on, Olivia!"

"But what if we get caught?" Olivia asked her brother.

"Don't worry, we won't."

"But what if…" Martin narrowed his eyes at her.

"We _won't_, okay?" Olivia lowered her head.

"Kay." She looked at us. "You two be careful!"

"Don't worry." Blendin assured her. "We will!" He winked at her. "You just go with your brother and distract those guards." Olivia nodded and ran after her brother as they parted ways from us. However, one officer went after us and the other one went after Olivia and Martin.

"_Dang it!"_ He cursed. "I didn't know they would separate!" I looked at him, shocked.

"You didn't know?" He glared at me.

"Just show me to the time machine, kid!"

We heard the officer scream. We both turned around and saw Olivia had jumped on his back, like she was riding a bull that was trying to knock her off. She covered the man's eyes with her hands.

"_Don't worry, guys_!" She called to us. "I have this!"

"GET _OFF_ OF ME YOU WITCH GIRL!" The officer shouted.

"Come on, kid!" Blendin said to me. I went back to reality and ran after Blendin.

"This is it." I told him once we reached the office. Blendin got out the keys and tried each one in the lock.

"_Come on, come on_!" He urged.

He got it on the fifth try and as soon as the door opened, we went in.

"Okay kid, where is it?" He ordered to know. I pointed to the drawer and went over to it. "Do you remember which key closed it?" I shrugged.

"Sorry." I said to him. "I don't." Blendin gave out a deep sigh and put a key in the lock. When that didn't work, he tried another one.

"So, how do those kids know about the time machine?"

"_Uh…."_ I started. I sweated. This was it! I knew I would be in trouble.

"_Well_? I'm _waiting_!" I was about to tell him when Martin ran into the room.

"_Hurry up_!" He told us. "Olivia and I can't stall them forever!"

"Don't worry, kid!" Blendin said to him. "We almost got it." Martin ran back out. "I hope." He tried key after key, forgetting about why we were here in the first place. I sighed in relief. Martin had come to my rescue. I wasn't in trouble…for now.

"_Got it_!" Blendin said when he had opened the drawer. He grabbed the time machine. "Okay kid, let's go!" We ran out of the office to find Martin and Olivia. As soon as we were out, Martin ran to us. He saw the time machine.

"You got the time machine!" He spoke. "_Great_!" He turned to his sister. "Olivia, they got the time machine! We can leave now." He gasped. The officer had caught her sister! "_Olivia!_"

Olivia stomped on the officer's foot. The officer hollered, letting Olivia free. Olivia ran to us. "Well? Aren't we going to go back?" Blendin nodded.

"Oh no you don't!" The officer shouted. He ran to us. Blendin pulled on the tape and we all vanished before the officer could get to us.

"Are we home?" Olivia asked when we landed somewhere. We looked around. We were on a driveway. Blendin's car was down below. We all smiled. Mary Ann and Greg came out of house. Greg had Nora on a leash. Olivia and Martin ran up to their parents. We saw the other me go hide behind a tree.

"_MOM, DAD_!" They yelled. Greg and Mary Ann laughed. Nora barked.

"_Martin, Olivia_!" Greg began. "What has gotten into you two? You're both acting like you haven't seen your mother and I for over 300 years!"

"We _haven't!_" Olivia told them. Mary Ann arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Olivia?" Mary Ann asked her daughter.

"We went to the year 1692." Olivia answered. "We went to Salem, Massachusetts and this guy accused us of being withes because he thought we did something wrong because of the time machine."

_"Time machine?_" Olivia nodded.

_"Uh-huh!_ We had to go to jail and court. We almost had to go to the gallows to be hanged, but this guy and Dipper pulled the tape on the tape measure and now here we are!" Mary Ann and Greg looked at Blendin. Blendin laughed nervously.

_ "Kids_!" He said. "They say the darndest things." Greg laughed too.

"That they do." He agreed. "That they do."

"But it's the _truth_!" Greg ignored his daughter, and looked at Martin.

_"Son_, with all the things stalling me, I forgot about the doghouse. Come on; I'll need your help."

"Can we build it without the tim…tape measure?" Greg was confused.

"Without the tape measure? Son, we _need_ the tape measure so we know how wide and how tall the doghouse will be." Martin looked at Nora, then back at his dad. He gave him a sheepish grin.

"We can guess?" Greg shook his head. "_Oh, come on_, Dad!

"What I want to know is why we can't use the tape measure and don't tell me

that it's a time machine."

"But it _is_…" Olivia started. Greg then bent down to his daughter. He offered her daughter Nora's leash. "You want to walk Nora, Olivia?" Olivia beamed. She took Nora's leash.

"_Oh boy, do I?"_ She looked at her dog. "Come on, Nora!" Nora barked and Olivia led her down the driveway.

"Don't go too far!" Mary Ann called to Olivia.

"Will do, Mom!" Olivia shouted back. Mary Ann looked at Blendin and me.

"Would one of you go with her in case anything go wrong?"

"I'll go!" I volunteered and went to where Olivia was walking with Nora. _"Olivia_!" I called. "Wait for me!" Olivia looked back at me and groaned loudly.

"Let me guess," She began when I was at her side. "Mommy sent you to look after me."

"Actually I volunteered." I told her. "But yeah." Olivia groaned again. I looked at her. "_What_?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that my mom is overprotective of me is all."

"Yeah, I noticed. Why is that?" She sighed.

"It all started two summers ago when I was seven. I wanted to build a birdhouse for the bird that I found and named her Amber when her wing was broken. I tried to hammer in a nail with a hammer, but I hammered my pinky by accident. I cried and Mommy gave me a Band-Aid and it went away after a few days. And that's why Mommy just lets Daddy and Martin do the 'dangerous' stuff while I just watch."

"Did you tell them how you feel and that you want to help out?"

"I did, but Mommy just doesn't get it. She treats me like I'm a little kid."

"I hate to tell you this Olivia, but you _are_ a little kid."

"Well _littler,_ like a five or a four year old."

"Well, maybe try again. Maybe she'll say yes. You can do some stuff!" Olivia let out a sigh.

"I doubt it."

We went back up the driveway after Nora's walk. Mary Ann bent down to her daughter.

"Do you want to help with Nora's dog house with Daddy and your brother?" Olivia looked at her mom with interest.

"_Really_?!" She then frowned. "But don't you think that it's 'too dangerous' for me?"

"Well yeah, but Daddy, your brother and I were talking and you are two years older since the incident. I can't protect you forever. So, yes, go help Daddy and Martin with that doghouse." Olivia beamed and ran to hug her mom. Her mom hugged her back.

"_Oh, thank you_, Mommy! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Mary Ann laughed.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Greg looked at me.

"You still have work to do."

"Oh, Daddy!" Olivia said. "Can't you send him and the guy home?" Greg looked at her and shook his head.

"No, sweetie. He has to earn his way to…"

"Oh, Daddy, _please_?"

"_Yeah_, Dad!" Martin added. "_Please_?" The dad sighed and thought about this.

"_Well_…" He looked at his kids who were both giving him pleading looks. "Okay." His kids cheered. "But only on one condition." Olivia and Martin groaned.

"_Aw, come on,_ Dad!" Martin spoke. "Can't you just let it go?" Greg shook his head.

"I can't, son." Martin groaned.

"_Gah_ Dad, _why_?"

"What is it, Daddy?" Olivia asked. Greg looked at Blendin and me.

"I'll only do it if I get a new tape measure." Blendin produced a tape measure from out of his pocket.

"I already brought one for you." Greg and Mary Ann were shocked.

"You didn't have to get us this."

"I know, but I figured you'll need one to build a house for your dog. And I thought it was only right, so I went to Hardware Frank's and brought one for you guys."

"_Wow_; how thoughtful!"

"Yeah!" Greg agreed. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Well, you can let my son and I go home." Greg nodded in agreement.

"Sounds fair to me." He looked at his children. "Time to say goodbye, kids." His kids nodded sadly. They both went to me.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Martin said.

"I guess it is." I said back. Olivia sniffed. She looked at me.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too, Olivia." I looked at Martin. "I'll miss both of you."

"Do you really have to go?" I looked at Olivia again.

"I have to go. I have to get my sister back." Martin was confused.

"What is he talking about."

"Oh, Dipper's sister dead and that's why he has the time machine. He's trying to get her back." Martin looked back at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dipper. I hope you get her back."

"I hope so, too." Blendin called then.

"_Kid_!" He shouted. "Time to go!"

"_Okay_!" I shouted back.

"We'll never forget you." Martin spoke.

"And I won't forget you guys, either." I put in. "Although we just met a few days ago, it feels like I've known you guys my whole life." Martin nodded, agreeing.

"I know how you feel."

"I wish we have known each other forever!" Olivia said.

"But then saying goodbye would be even harder." Martin told his sister.

"Oh. Will we see each other again?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." I told her. She smiled at me.

"I hope we do. That'll be awesome!" I smiled back. "I hope you do, too. I'll introduce you to my sister."

"You better!"

"_KID_!" I heard Blendin shout again.

"_COMING_!" I yelled back. I looked back at Martin and Olivia, we exchanged goodbyes, and I went off.

"_GOOD LUCK SAVING YOUR SISTER_!" Olivia yelled from behind me, I heard Nora bark.

I got in the car with Blendin and buckled my seatbelt. I saw the other Dipper sitting in the seat behind us.

"Hi!" The other Dipper greeted. "I'm here to make sure we save our sister."

"_So,"_ Blendin started. "What's the story?" I looked at him.

"_What_ story?" I asked him.

"You know what story. Why did those kids know about the time machine and how did you guys went to Salem, Massachusetts in the year 1692."

"Oh, that." I gulped. This was it. The moment of truth. So, I told him everything.

"I'm really sorry." I concluded.

"Well, what's done is done." Blendin said. "The main thing is that we got the time machine back."

We were about to drive off, when I blurted out.

"_WAIT_!" Blendin looked at me.

"_What_?" I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. "What're you doing, kid? _KID_!"

I went to Olivia and Martin. Olivia held Nora in her arms. I took off my hat and offered it to them. They both looked at it. "Here, I want you two to have my hat, to remember me by."

_"But Dipper_," Olivia started. "We can't have your hat. It's yours."

"_No, no,_ I insist."

"Are you sure?" Martin questioned. "It's such a nice hat."

_"Yeah_, but don't worry. There's like a dozen at my uncle's store. I can get another one."

"Well, okay." He put on the hat. "Thanks for the hat." Nora barked

"Put it on Nora!" Olivia urged her brother. Martin took it off and put it on the dog. Nora barked and barked. We all laughed as we could tell that the hat was a little too big for her. "Nora likes it too, but the hat's too big for her. Oh well, you'll grow into it, Nora." Olivia took the hat and put it on her head. Greg then came to us.

"Are you kids ready to make Nora's doghouse?" He asked. Olivia took the hat off and showed to her father.

_"Daddy_; look what Dipper gave us!" Greg looked at the hat, then at me.

"_Really?_ It's a nice hat." I was about to answer when Olivia beat me to it.

"His uncle has dozens of the same exact hat at his shop."

"Well in that case, thanks. I'm sure when my kids wear the hat, they'll think of you."

"That's the idea." I said.

_ "KID_!" Blendin yelled from in the car.

"Well, I got to go_; bye!"_ I waved to them as I went back to the car.

_ "Bye_!" The kids and Greg called. I saw that Olivia was making Nora wave her little paw.

I buckled when I got in.

"Are you ready to go now?" Blendin asked me. I nodded.

_ "Yep_!"

"Good, now let's go save your sister." I looked at him in shock.

_"Really_?" He nodded.

"Sure, but this is the only favor I'll do. After this, no more favors. Got it, kid?" I smiled and felt so happy that I hugged him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"Can you not do that?" I withdrew myself from him, seeing me blush a dark red in embarrassment in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry. " We then began driving.

"You know," The other Dipper pointed out. "If we succeed, both you and I will fade away, thus giving that hat to them was utterly pointless." I did a face palm. _Gah_, he was right! Oh well, too late to go back now.

After a few minutes of driving, I looked at Blendin.

"Where are we driving to?" I asked him. He was about to answer when the other

Dipper answered for him.

"Somewhere where no one can see a car vanish into thin air when we use the time machine. It was Blendin's idea."

"Oh, good point."

I must have fallen asleep for Blendin nudged me awake.

"Wake up, kid." He said.

"We're here!" The other Dipper told me.

I looked at where we were. We were in the woods somewhere. There was no one and no cars in sight. We could vanish into thin air and no one would notice.

"Ok." Blendin started. He sighed. "Let's get this over with." I nodded.

A few minutes later, I looked at him.

_"Um_, we're still here."

"I know."

"So, why are we still here?"

_"Yeah_!" The other Dipper agreed. "Why are we still here? Come on dude; I want to save my sister." Blendin looked at me and the other Dipper.

"Before we do this, I want you two to know that this is your last chance. If this fails, that's it. There's no going back. I don't want you kids doing time travel every time a loves one dies. I know it's sad, but people die. That's just the way it is. So, succeed or fail, you will not do this again and just let what happen happens, deal?"

"_Deal!"_ My other self and me both said at the same time.

"Okay, here goes." And with that, Blendin pulled back the tape.

We saw another Dipper walking with Mabel and Waddles on the sidewalk.

"Okay." Blendin told me and my other self. "What exactly happens to your sister that will terminate her life?"

"She gets hit by a car." I replied.

_"What_ car?" My eyes widened when I saw Waddles running to the muddy puddle. I then saw the car and Mabel running towards her pet pig. "_That_ car!"

"Okay, I'll go stop the car."

"_MABEL_!" Dipper and I heard the other Dipper yell. He ran towards our sister, panic in his eyes. Mabel looked at the car coming towards her and screamed. That's when Blendin ran out in front of the car, arms outstretched. The car stopped. The other Dipper went to make sure Mabel was alright.

12-year old Dipper

"Are you okay?" I asked. Mabel nodded. I then got mad at her. "What were you thinking, Mabel? That car could've killed you!"

"I'm sorry, Dipper." My sister said. "But I had to get Waddles." We both looked at the pig who was rolling in the mud puddle, getting filthy. I looked back at my sister.

"Well, you're lucky that that guy stopped that car in time."

"Yeah." She looked at him and gasped. "Oh my gosh, Dipper! Isn't that that guy who was at the Mystery Fair when I won Waddles?" I looked at him and couldn't believe it. She was right. It was Blendin Blendin.

"Yeah. It _is_ him."

"What's he doing here?"

"I'll go ask." My sister and I went over to him, leaving Waddles rolling in the mud. The car owner looked at Mabel. He was mad.

_"Hey_!" He barked. "What were you doing in the middle of the street, kid? I could've killed you if this man didn't stop me in time." Mabel gave the man a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I was running after my pig." The man looked at Waddles who had trotted to us, mud all over his body. Mabel picked him up. The man looked at her again.

"Well, don't ever do it again. It's dangerous. I don't want to be responsible for a child's death."

"I promise."

"Okay then. Do you need anything?" Mabel shook her head.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Mabel nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Ok, you be careful from now on. Don't cross busy streets and watch that pig of yours."

"I will." The man got back in his car and drove off. Mabel looked at Waddles and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you _ever_ scare mommy like that again, do you hear me?" Waddles oinked. Mabel hugged him. "Oh, I know it's not your fault. You can't control your pig instincts. I'm just happy you're alright." Waddles gave out another oink. I looked at Blendin.

"What're you doing here, man?"

"It's a long story." He told me. My eyes widened as I saw myself and another me standing in the bushes nearby. I rubbed my eyes. I must be seeing things. When I looked again, no one was there. I was completely confused.

"Well, bye kids!" Blendin said. He waved to us as he went towards the bushes.

"Bye, Blendin!" Mabel called after him. "Thanks for saving my life!"

_"WAIT_!" I called. Mabel and I ran after him.

When we got to the bushes, Blendin was gone, as if he had vanished into thin air. I looked around. "Where'd he go?"

_"Who knows!"_ Mabel said. "The main thing is that I was unharmed and alive, right?" I looked at her.

"Right. I think we better go back to the shack."

"Whatever you say, bro." We then saw two kids, a girl who was about eight and a boy about ten. The girl held onto a leash with a Newfoundland puppy on the end.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. "We saw your sister about to be run over by that car. Luckily for you, that man was there and stopped the car."

"Yeah." Mabel responded. "_Very_ lucky!"

"_Gosh_, what a _scary_ experience! I don't know what I'll do if I lost Olivia." He then looked at the girl next to him. "This is my sister, Olivia, and I'm Martin." The dog barked. Olivia laughed.

"And this is our puppy, Nora." She said. Waddles then trotted up to them.

"And this is Waddles." Mabel said about her pet pig. Martin and Olivia bent down and petted Waddles, after making sure they had Mabel's permission.

"You got a pet pig?" Olivia questioned. "That's _awesome!"_ Waddles oinked.

"I _know_, isn't he the cutest? I'm Mabel and my brother's name is Dipper."

Martin and Olivia stood up.

"It is okay if Olivia and I walk with you guys?" Martin wanted to know.

"Sure." I replied.

"Thanks." And with that, Mabel and I walked with Martin and Olivia.

I don't know what happened with Blendin and why I thought I saw two of me. And then I remembered that Blendin was a time traveler. He must have come back because he knew my sister was in danger, how there were two of me, I have no idea. But at least my sister's safe. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. I don't know what I'd do without my twin sister.


End file.
